


飛行課

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: Vernon領著他飛向湖面，傍晚的湖水靜悄悄的，偶爾會被春風拂過漣漪。勝寬記得在黑魔法防禦課時教授說過湖裡棲息著人魚和滾帶落，他忍不住低頭俯視湖面，卻除了星星的倒影之外什麼也看不見。





	飛行課

  
  


勝寬抓著練習用掃帚跟著Vernon走出城堡，他一邊有些不情願，但Vernon頻頻回頭看向他，臉上寫滿了期待與欣喜。每次都是這樣，他想，就沒有一次拗得過他。

 

他不善於戶外活動，小時候大家踢足球的時候他被抓去負責守球門，然後在球飛過來時接不到也躲不過，就被狠狠打中臉心，偶爾還被姊姊捏著鼻子說是不是那時被球打成了小豬鼻。後來他收到了貓頭鷹寄來的信，來到霍格華茲還以為再也不用踢足球了，結果變成大家要騎在掃帚上把球扔進比足球網小上好幾百倍的鐵筐內。他真的不擅長，也飛得不好，起初還可以推給麻瓜出身不熟悉這些，後來只能乾脆承認自己就是沒有運動天份。

Vernon就飛得很好，第一次的飛行課他把手擺在那掃帚就自己穩穩浮上來了。

勝寬記得自己喊得快要破音，掃帚還是對他愛理不理的窘境。那時他跟Vernon剛認識幾天而已，在火車上，Vernon一個人坐在車廂裡，問拖著笨重的行李袋的自己要不要進來，然後分給他巧克力蛙。

反正他到了不知道第幾週才成功讓掃帚回應他的呼喚，那時Vernon已經可以飛過高塔，還被五年級的勝澈學長相中去當搜捕手。

 

Vernon喜歡魁地奇但他一點也不，說起來，飛行時的Vernon太遙遠，看不見他漂亮的臉蛋。

他沒這樣跟Vernon說，只是推說球場風大，對嗓子不好。

Vernon知道他喜歡唱歌，跟一群同學院的學長一起組了個團，在某個地窖中練麻瓜樂器。偶爾他會問Vernon要不要來看他練團，就像Vernon邀他去球場一樣，Vernon有時會跟去然後沉默地坐在一旁，有時則會拒絕。

但他們仍然會在每週的星期四，不用練球也不用練唱的那天，在吃完晚餐的空擋跑去湖邊。Vernon不討厭散步，說起來比他還能走，就是太安靜了點。

天黑以後他們會牽著手回城堡，到人聲開始多了起來的地方，他會將自己的手收回斗篷裡。

Vernon看起來有些在意，但也只是看看他，沒說什麼。

 

勝寬沒有跟他說的事情太多，全部放在心裡的小匣子裡頭，用鑰匙鎖起來，然後塞進Vernon不明所以的手中。你要收好，他對Vernon說，偏偏又不告訴他那是用來打開什麼的，他想，就讓他掙扎到最後一秒鐘。

 

他們到了球場，Vernon側著頭看了看，說今天天氣不錯，風也不大。或許可以飛好一陣子？他轉過來向勝寬笑了起來。勝寬沒說什麼，撇了撇嘴，只是照著教授上課教的要跨上掃帚。等一下，Vernon突然制止他，然後將兩人手中的掃帚交換了過來。你用我的，比較穩。Vernon才說完，就跨上了借來的練習用掃帚。勝寬皺起眉頭，看看手中的掃帚。那是Vernon生日的時候家裡送來的禮物，被扔在餐桌上時Vernon平時迷濛的雙眼瞬間閃閃發亮。最新型號的火閃電，同桌的珉奎露出了誇張的欣羨表情。他記得Vernon那天比誰都坐不住，一下課就拉著他到球場練習。勝寬坐在觀眾席上，瞇著眼，覺得自己也漸漸習慣了Vernon踏上掃帚就到了自己無法伸手觸及的世界。

但是當Vernon將他的掃帚交到自己手中時，就像是帶著他推開那扇自己從來就推不動的門。他深深吸了口氣，看向Vernon，再看看自己的手。

怎麼了？Vernon不解地問。

萬一我還是飛不好，弄壞你的掃帚怎麼辦？勝寬用很慢的語速說。

Vernon只是聳聳肩，那就再買一支就好啦。

 

不是那樣，他皺著鼻子想說，卻又找不到話語反駁。好啦，現在你騎上去試試看。Vernon腳一蹬地，飄到了離地兩公尺的高度。他抬頭看向他，傍晚的太陽還有些眩目，但也有可能不是太陽，是Vernon。

勝寬有些笨拙地跨上掃帚，學著Vernon在腳上施力，瞬間也浮上空中。火閃電比他以為的還要穩很多，他幾乎以為腰間吊著鋼絲，沒有預期中的不穩與亂流。Vernon朝他咧嘴一笑，就跟你說吧！勝寬本想抱怨幾句，全都又吞回肚子裡。他們繞著城堡飛了幾圈，速度不算快，徐徐的晚風刮過臉頰，除了讓兩人聽不清彼此的說話聲之外一點也不影響他的心情。在晚霞逐漸暗去、新月升起的時候，Vernon說，我們去湖邊吧。

勝寬已經覺得大腿有點酸了，但還是點點頭。

 

Vernon領著他飛向湖面，傍晚的湖水靜悄悄的，偶爾會被春風拂過漣漪。勝寬記得在黑魔法防禦課時教授說過湖裡棲息著人魚和滾帶落，他忍不住低頭俯視湖面，卻除了星星的倒影之外什麼也看不見。你要掉下去了！Vernon飛在他的右側，勝寬抬起頭怒瞪了他一眼，得到一個咧著嘴的笑容。他們在接近湖心的地方停了下來，Vernon又湊得更近了些。

勝寬覺得有些緊張，說不出是為了害怕摔落，還是Vernon湊近的臉孔。

說起來還是第一次在這種距離看到飛行中的他。

 

你也在飛啊，Vernon說。

在飛的時候，你都在想什麼？他問。Vernon沒有馬上回答，只是盯著他看了一會。然後他就知道了答案。

 

是我。

對，是你。Vernon說。

 

勝寬看著他，慢慢放開了抓在掃帚上的右手。他向Vernon伸出手，Vernon有些緊張地馬上拉住他。不要緊，他想說，卻發現嗓子乾巴巴地說不出話來，最後還是抬起頭，對著Vernon眨了眨眼。

抓在火閃電上的左手是很放鬆的，Vernon手裡的右手也是。要回去嗎？Vernon低聲問。他點點頭。

 

好，快點飛回地面，用兩腳踩在土地上時他才能放開抓著掃帚的手，才能伸出雙手，才能用全身的力量緊緊地擁抱他。

 


End file.
